Airi Ban
'Airi Ban '''is a 15 years old high school student from Nagoya who is scouted by JP's along with Jungo Torii. Character Outline Appearance Airi is young average high school girl with long red hair and grey eyes. She wears a black uniform with pure white scarf with black music notes and white fur hat, long black thigh high stocking, and brown shoes. When she was young, she's shown to wear pink dress with white ribbon around her waist and a rose ornament on her hair. Personality Airi is often frank and unreserved about giving her opinions on matters or the people at hand. This is especially emphasized when she lashes out at Jungo. She's mostly act without thinking further, and when her emotion gets better of her, she refuse to listen to anyone unless they are hard enough on her. Still, she’s actually a kind girl who is always concern for her hometown, family, and friends. Therefore, she's distraught when her town that holds many memories of her family and friends, and unable to forgive the Septentriones for it. Plot Overview 3rd Day, Tuesday's Disquet Airi first appears in Jungo's shop, awakened from her sleep while Jungo is preparing breakfast. She asks how long she has been a sleep and says that it's not a time for rest, to which Jungo calmly answers that she fell asleep the moment she said that. Checking that their demons are ready, she urges Jungo to go together to take back JP's Nagoya branch from the resistance. Before that, Jungo offers her a chawanmushi to make her feel better. Jungo then asks why they have to side with JP's and he doesn't want to fight humans. Airi states that while she's grateful they have helped them, she's suspicious that JP's talks they have known about the disaster before it happened and suggests he should ask the insurgents' leader, Ronaldo Kuriki, since he seems to know a lot about JP's and demons from the very beginning. Jungo asks what he should do, and Airi suggests again that they will use secret entrance that the insurgent doesn't know. Jungo notices a stain on her mouth and about to wipe it, but Airi punches him before he could. Airi and Jungo enters the JP's base through air duct, but fell on their way due to Jungo's big body. Noticing three insurgents, Airi and Jungo fights them with their demons and easily wins until Ronaldo and Joe appears. Ronaldo tries to tell them to think through of their reason to follow JP's, but Airi refuses to listen and orders Caith Sith to attack, declaring that she fights for justice. Hibiki also tries to convince both sides to stop, but Airi is so agigated and continues to attack until they surrender. Their battle is interrupted by the third Septentrione's arrival, Phecda, leaving her no choice but to work together with Ronaldo and Joe to defeat it. However, none of their attacks are working and their demons are quickly defeated. Airi asks what will happened if Phecda destroyed the barrier around Nagoya, and surprised to know that Nagoya will be destroyed. In the midst of their panic, Hibiki and Io uses their demons to attack Phecda with Otome's help and seems to have weakened Phecda, until it split into two and shoots a beam that defeats the three demons with ease. When everything seems lost, Yamato and his demon, Cerberus, appears and defeats Phecda. When Alcor appears, she wonders who he is. Bifrons then appears beside Alcor, and upon recognizing him as a demon, she blames him for causing havoc in Nagoya. Bifrons, annoyed by her accusation, attacks her, but she's fortunately saved by Jungo who carries and evades his attack in time. Annoyed when Bifrons pointed out she cannot summon her demon, she calls Bifrons a runt, angering the demon that threatens to kill her, but stopped by Alcor. After Yamato left, she introduces herself and Jungo to Hibiki and asks who Alcor is, but the latter has already disappeared with Bifrons. 4th Day, Wednesday's Changes She and Jungo take the physical examinations along with the entire JP's members and the resistance members. She's in the same room as Io when she's checked, thus, she knew that Daichi, Joe, and Hibiki (who unknowingly had been dragged in to it), trying to peek on them. She angrily shouts at Daichi, calling him pervert and such. Joe then interrupts, commenting that she has a cute belly button, much to her embarrassment and tells Jungo, who accepted their reasons instantaneously, not to easily believe in their excuse. She joins the Nagoya faction along with Jungo, Otome, Joe, Ronaldo, and the resistance members to fight against Megrez. When Makoto explains through the monitor, Jungo asks does she and Ronaldo knows each other, which she answered that she thinks that something must have happened between them. When Megrez resurfaced, she, along with the rest of team Nagoya, attacks it, but find their attacks didn't do well against Megrez's hard shell. When the Art Theatre was destroyed by Megrez, she begun to grieve because the building held many memories of her when she was younger as a pianist and of her father. Outraged, she uses summons Lorelei to attack Megrez, declaring she will never forgive the Septentriones. With Lorelei's power, she's able to expose the core and allows Hagen to destroy it. After managing to expose Megrez's core and subsequently destroying the Septentrione, she refuses to admit that she is crying. Shortly after, however, Megrez use the last bit of its power to launch its last attack towards the team. Airi is saved by Jungo, who teleported them out of the area of Megrez's attack with Neko Shogun's ability, with Jungo taking some hit from the attack while protecting Airi. Airi soon realizes that Ronaldo, Otome, and Joe did not make it out of Megrez's last attack and began to cry, distraught over their deaths. Jungo then tells Airi to go back or she'll catch a cold, but Airi, still upset, lashes out angrily at Jungo that they don't have a home. Jungo then points towards the area where the Void starts to consume, wondering what it was. She is then seen with Jungo, taking a shelter in a building. 5th Day, Thursday's Shock She is greeted by Hinako who cheerfully calls her "Ban-chan" and "Banko-chan", which annoyed Airi and comments that it's weird for Hinako to be able to keep smiling even at the dangerous situation they are in, to which Hinako replies that it is precisely because of the situation they must not forget how to smile. Hinako expresses her sympathy for what happened at Nagoya a day before, but Airi merely says that it has nothing to do with her. Both are called by Makoto and Fumi, revealing they are chosen to summon two demons, Shiva and Kama, necessary to defeat the seventh Septentrione, Alioth who appears in ionosphere. Both of them are chosen based from their aptitude result from the physical examination. Both are sent to Sapporo, and she is placed at Kaitaku Memorial Park where Kama is seal with Jungo accompanying her. When Alioth appears, she took off her JP's jacket and shyly reveals her bellybutton, successfully summoning Kama, who according to Makoto, has preference for younger girls like Airi. After Alioth is defeated, she, Jungo, and the rest of JP's members evacuates as Alioth's core falls down, crushing Sapporo. During the dinner, she, like most of the other summoners, are reluctant to eat, angrily telling Yamato that she's in no mood to eat after watching Sapporo destroyed with her own eyes. Yamato tells her that if she's unable to carry the burden of living then she'll die next. This furthers frustrated Airi who then confidently says that she'll keep fighting tomorrow and the day after. Hearing this, Jungo suggest her to eat, but she prefers chawanmushi, which Jungo agrees to make later. When Yamato reveals about Polaris and his goal, she considers defeating it, but Fumi interjects that defeating Polaris would plung the world into chaos. Yamato gives all of them a night to think through whether to follow him or not 6th Day, Friday's Partings She is seen with the others, shocked to find Io being held in a machine connected to Brionac when Mizar begins to manifest. Like Hibiki, Daichi, and Hinako, she against the idea of Io being sacrificed, shouting at Io to get out and they will fight Mizar instead, but Yamato rejects their request since it would be impossible to defeat Mizar that way with its self-replication ability. She can only watch everything that happens from the command center until Hibiki successfully saved Io. She and Jungo then visits Hibiki, who is still unconscious in the ICU. She assures Io not to blame herself because it's not her fault and Hibiki won't be happy with it. 7th Day, Saturday's Variances Hinako greets Airi and Daichi and finds out that Hibiki is still unconscious. Airi states that they will settle everything while he is asleep. She and Daichi are looking for stronger demons in their demon auctions, but unable to find anything stronger than they already have. She expresses her surprise to Daichi for him able to come this far unharmed and teases that he will protect him with Lorelei when the time comes. Jungo and Io then arrives with chawanmushi for them, which they happily eats. The five of them then properly introduced themselves and exchange e-mail address. However, in the midst of their happy moment, each of them received death clips of four others as the seventh Septentrione, Benetnasch, manifests. Resolved to keep fighting and prevent their own death clips, she and the others all set to fight Benetnasch. She summons Lorelei along with the others who summoned their own demons while Yamato deflect Benetnasch's attack. They able to inflict damage on Benetnasch until it uses its sound wave to forcefully send their demons back to their cell phones, leaving them defenseless. Airi runs away with the rest when Benetnasch continues to unleash stronger attacks. She gets separated and trapped amongst Megrez's bombs while running away. Jungo tries to help her escape, but finds that the bombs have already cornered them without any way out. All the bombs then explodes, killing both Airi and Jungo. Last Day, Sunday's Fruitions Once the world is restored by Polaris to the day before the invasion begin through Hibiki's wish, Airi is revived and is last seen playing piano in a competition at the art theater before visiting Jungo, scolding him for not coming to cheer her on as she shows him her winning trophy, which Jungo calmly says that he has work to do, frustrating her. She puts her complains behind her once Jungo congratulated her and gave her a chawanmushi. Relationships Dera-Dekka He is Airi's father. Even though their relationship is not shown much, it's very clear that Airi loved her father very much, and is upset at the thought that he is killed by the Septentriones. She is very saddened when the Art Theater, where she shared her most precious memories with her father is destroyed, causing her enraged and vow she will never forgive the Septentriones, and cried for her father afterwards. Jungo Torii Jungo is Airi's partner and both seems to know each other well before the Septentriones invasion and is scouted together by JP's. Airi constantly lashes out and scolds Jungo for being so simple at almost everything, sometimes even punching him. Regardless, she cares for Jungo, considering him as her friend. Jungo is kind and faithful to Airi. He is always calm and patient whenever Airi being stubborn and persistent, and even loyally follow her to fight despite his own dislike of fighting. He always tells Airi to calm down whenever her emotion is getting ahead of her, though this usually ignored by Airi. He becomes somewhat both guardian and brother figure for Airi, protecting her at the face of danger even if he's injured as the result of the doing so. He also pay attention of her health, telling her to go back when it's raining so she won't catch a cold and telling her to eat so she's strong enough to keep fighting. Demons *'Caith Sith: ' Airi's first demon. Cait Sith seems to specialize in Force attacks, being able to send out powerful blasts of Zan from its sword at a rapid pace. It can also teleport from one places to another. *'Lorelei: '''Airi's second demon that she gained during the battle against Megrez. Lorelei is one of high-class demons and focus on ice-type magic. It's powerful enough to easily break Megrez's hard shell and stop Megrez from reaching the tower while other demons couldn't. Trivia *Her favorite foods are ogura toast, hamburger steak with cheese, and soy milk. Category:Character Category:Female characters